


Yes

by KitEv3rgreen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Devil, F/M, Forbidden, Good vs Evil, I can't think of anything else, Love, Lucifer - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Tribe - Freeform, anything, everything, shape-shifters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitEv3rgreen/pseuds/KitEv3rgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The word I never said?<br/>Yes.</p>
<p>I never wanted to be the traitor, the beggar. Sometimes we can't be what we want to be.<br/>When the tribe is facing another war with their old enemies, the Daemons, Carrolynne finds herself faced with a lose-lose situation. Love or life?<br/>Which would you chose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

There was one thing I was always sure about. I had always been sure about and I always intended to be sure about. The thick black line which I would never cross. As I grew older, I began to notice some things. Things which made me begin to doubt the line. It was as though someone had dripped water on the line; it began to smudge. Just a little at first. There was still enough of a line for me to tell where it should be. I thought – if I ignored it – everything would go back to normal. But it didn't. The line kept on smudging, running in every direction, until the page was a dark mess. I never wanted to be the traitor, the beggar. I wanted to be the best! But sometimes, we don't get to be what we want.


	2. Chapter 1

A long time ago, three hundred years or so, we moved from our homeland into the modern world. We took our ships and we sailed to England. We had heard that England was a world of freedom and hope; we needed all of the hope we could get. The English weren't ready for us, with our dark features and strange tongue. We picked up their language within a year. We had always been good at adapting to new places. The English left us alone for that first year and we built ourselves a small settlement – out of the way of the others. Once we had mastered their language, we dared to venture into their world. Though they were wary of us, they saw that we had caused no trouble with them and they were delighted that we had made an effort to learn from them. For nearly fifty years we lived in harmony. Until the great storm. The humans saw only the thunder and lightning; they missed the most important part. But we saw it. We watched the ground open up. We heard the booming laugh as the spirits of old were thrown back out into the world. We watched in horror as our home was split in two and a crack appeared down the centre of our settlement. We cried as the spirits of old forced their way into the bodies of our brothers and sisters. And we fought with the Daemons they had become. It was a close battle, neither could say who would win but we managed to gain an advantage.  
It was whilst we were fighting that we realised what we had become. The Daemons had used their ladders to cross the great chasm and that is what gave them the idea. They pulled nets from their homes and wove them together, disappearing for many hours, to make one giant net. When they had finished, they threw the net over the great chasm and onto our warriors. As it fell, our warriors jumped to meet it and instead of being trapped, they flew through the gaps on their new wings. Their sheer desperation had saved them and given our people a gift which took them centuries to learn. Unfortunately we did learn and we paid heavily for the knowledge.


End file.
